<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Big by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615092">Something Big</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Short, omg, what the fuck did i just write?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I... uh... don't even...</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Big</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I... uh... don't even...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Something <em>big</em> you wanna get your hands on?"</p><p>Zach's hands stilled, his fingers on a button of the man's soaked shirt. He lifted his eyes to meet his and just stared at him. They were both soaked through all their layers, standing just inside the entryway, and dripping water all over the floor. The water was puddling around them. They'd gotten stuck in a freak storm that wasn't supposed to hit them until midnight. "Did you seriously just say that?"</p><p>Owen's smile just seemed to widen. "... maybe."</p><p>Zach shook his head and rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are ridiculous."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>